


Les Nuits de Shin Makoku

by shakeskp



Series: Archivage : Kyou Kara Maou [7]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-02
Updated: 2005-07-23
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Rapport sur les évènements qui se passent entre le coucher et le lever du soleil à Shin Makoku.
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Series: Archivage : Kyou Kara Maou [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540612
Kudos: 2





	1. Le Côté Nocturne de la Farce

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été publiée pour la première sur Fanfiction.net en juin 2005.
> 
> Les corrections éventuelles qui y ont été apportées sont minimes et tiennent de la forme, le fond n’a pas été touché. La version originale est toujours disponible sur Fanfiction.net.

* * *

Yuuri se réveilla en sursaut avec l'impression qu'on lui jouait de la trompette dans l'oreille.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que çaaaa ? stressa-t-il.

— L'alarme incendie du château.

— AAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Wolfram était _réveillé_, le regard encore dans le vague, mais _réveillé_. Le monde ne devait donc pas être loin de s'écrouler.

— Il faut sortir, annonça le blond en s'extirpant des draps.

Yuuri avala sa salive et détourna les yeux. Sûrement, Wolfram n'avait pas l'intention de sortir en public dans _cette_ tenue ? La chemise de nuit diaphane était absolument indécente, et ce n'était pas peu dire car Wolfram était un garçon, et il était dur pour un garçon de rendre une chemise de nuit indécente, surtout lorsqu'il portait des sous-vêtements.

Mais Wolfram ouvrit en grand la porte, son épée à la main, et dit à Yuuri de se presser. Le brun le suivit dans le couloir, mais alors qu'ils se dépêchaient vers la sortie, trois voix inquiètes leur parvinrent :

— Voooootre Majestééééééé !

— Wolfram ! Majesté !

— Yuuri !

Ils se retournèrent et Yuuri sentit son innocence prendre ses illusions par la main, s'enfermer avec elles dans une pièce imbibée d'essence et y jeter une allumette. 

Il pouvait comprendre Günther. Le rose ne lui allait pas si mal, même si moins bien qu'à Wolfram. Les grandes manches à volants pouvaient rappeler son vêtement de jour. La vision aurait presque été supportable s'il n'y avait pas eu le filet pour retenir ses cheveux.

Le bonnet à oreilles de panda de Gwendal le fit à peine tiquer. Sa chemise de nuit était cousue de petits ours bruns qui ressemblaient à des manchots empereurs, réduisant l'aspect perturbant de la dentelle couleur saumon pas frais.

Mais, vêtement de nuit officiel ou pas, il ne pardonnerait jamais à Conrad la nuisette de soie fuchsia.

Fin.


	2. Une nuit sur son épaule

— Vuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !

— Oh, la ferme !

Wolfram claqua la porte de la chambre royale avec irritation et jeta Morgif sur le lit. Le Maken baissa d'un ton mais continua à gémir pathétiquement alors que le Mazoku commençait à déboutonner sa veste avec mauvaise humeur.

Les lamentations de cette épée bonne à rien empêchaient tout le château de dormir, et Gwendal, exaspéré, lui avait ordonné de l'emmener dans la chambre royale en espérant que ça le calmerait. Wolfram retira sa chemise brutalement, dents serrées.

Est-ce qu'il gémissait, lui ? Est-ce qu'il cassait les pieds et les oreilles de tout le monde en hurlant à la mort à longueur de journée et de nuit ? Pourtant il en avait bien plus le droit ! Yuuri était son fiancé !

Un sifflement admiratif le figea au moment où il allait retirer son pantalon et il se retourna vers l'épée avec toutes les flammes de l'enfer dans les yeux. Apparemment, Morgif avait oublié son chagrin pour revenir à sa nature première.

— Fichue épée obsédée et vicieuse ! gronda Wolfram en la cachant sous sa veste. Tu vas bien avec ce dragueur patenté de Yuuri !

Au nom du Maou, Morgif se rappela qu'il était très malheureux et se remit à gémir. Wolfram l'ignora, finissant de se déshabiller.

Non, lui il ne faisait pas suer tout le monde. Et pourtant Yuuri lui manquait aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire, dans ce monde qu'il disait sien, pour rester absent aussi longtemps ? Trois mois… C'était trop, trois mois !

Wolfram alla ouvrir l'armoire d'un geste sec, et tendit la main pour prendre sa chemise de nuit mais s'arrêta soudain. A côté du léger tissu rose se trouvait l'affreux pyjama bleu de Yuuri. Wolfram se demandait franchement comment quiconque pouvait porter une chose pareille, mais sans qu'il lui en ait donné l'autorisation sa main changea de direction et le détacha doucement.

_Je suis ridicule_, pensa Wolfram avec irritation, mais dans la foulée il avait enfilé la veste, surpris de la douceur du tissu sur sa peau. Et puis… il y avait l'odeur de Yuuri. Wolfram ferma les yeux. Il était encore plus pathétique que Morgif. Réduit à mettre un pyjama. La faiblesse de Yuuri déteignait sur lui.

Il renonça au pantalon, il avait trop l'impression d'aller au lit tout habillé, mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à retirer la veste.

— Yuuri… où es-tu ? murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

… Avec qui ?

Wolfram s'approcha du lit et déplaça le Maken gémissant pour le poser sur un fauteuil. Puis il se glissa dans le lit, du côté de Yuuri, et éteignit la chandelle d'un souffle léger.

— VOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUH ! pleura Morgif.

Wolfram l'ignora, recroquevillé sur lui-même dans le pyjama de son fiancé. Trois mois. Pourquoi ça lui prenait tant de temps, pour revenir ? Il avait un royaume, ici ! Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à retourner dans ce monde inconnu, là-bas ? Pourquoi le laissait-il toujours tout seul ? Pour…

— VOUH OUH OUH OUH OUUUUUUUH !

Wolfram se redressa brutalement, rallumant la bougie d'un claquement de doigts, prêt à hurler après l'irritant Maken, mais le regard larmoyant et malheureux de Morgif lui fit garder le silence.

— Ouuuuuuuuh…

— Tu pourrais avoir un peu de dignité, grommela Wolfram en se levant. Tu parles d'une épée démoniaque royale !

— Ouuuuuuuuuuuuh !

— Oh, tais-toi !

Avec un soupir exaspéré, Wolfram prit l'épée et retourna se coucher, tenant avec précaution Morgif contre lui.

— Si tu me coupes dans mon sommeil, je te jette dans le puit du monastère, prévint le blond.

Morgif, le nez fourré dans le pyjama de Yuuri, soupira de bonheur et se tut.

Wolfram ferma les yeux, eut une dernière pensée pour son idiot de fiancé et s'endormit.

_Quelques heures plus tard : _

Yuuri resta immobile au pied du lit en clignant des yeux.

− Tu sais ce qui est le plus perturbant ? finit-il par dire par-dessus les ronflements de Morgif à un Conrad très amusé. C'est que quelque part, j'arrive pas à m'empêcher de les trouver mignons.

Fin.


	3. Bonne Nuit

Yuuri termina lentement de boutonner son pyjama, jetant de petits coups d’œil à Wolfram qui remettait son oreiller en place. Le blond avait été silencieux, beaucoup trop silencieux, et malgré lui, Yuuri se sentait coupable. Il n’avait pas eu l’intention de danser deux fois avec cette fille, en fait il avait même oublié qu’il avait dansé avec elle une première fois, c’était Gunther qui le lui avait fait remarquer…

Mais depuis ce moment, Wolfram s’était plongé dans un mutisme angoissant. Pas de cri outragé, pas de crise de jalousie, même pas de regard furieux… Rien.

Décidé, il se rapprocha de sa bombe à retardement personnelle.

— Wolf, écoute…

Wolfram leva les yeux vers lui, lui fit un sourire étrangement endormi, et posa les lèvres sur les siennes. Le brun se figea, pris de court, mais avant qu’il ne puisse réagir dans un sens ou dans l’autre, Wolfram s’était écarté, glissé dans le lit et endormi, si le bruit de sa respiration était d’aucune indication.

Yuuri décida de ne pas bouger jusqu’à ce que ses jambes arrêtent de trembler. 

…

— Wolfram s’est encore endormi avant la fin de la soirée, fit Gwendal d’un ton réprobateur.

Conrad émit un petit rire alors que Cherie déclarait :

— Il n’a jamais pu tenir un bal jusqu’au bout, mon pauvre bébé !

— Mais il maîtrise parfaitement l’art de dormir les yeux ouverts, s’amusa Conrad.

— Ce n’est pas drôle, réprimanda Gwendal. Impulsif comme il est, vous savez ce qui peut arriver... Quand il se plonge dans cet état il n’a presque plus de sens du décorum !

— Vous vous souvenez quand il a tiré sur la perruque du vieux Von Pürple qui voulait le prendre dans ses bras ?

— Et où il a donné un coup de pied au tibia de la duchesse de Kirstsel qui lui avait pincé la joue ?

— Oh, et la fois où…

Fin.


End file.
